


Cherish the moment

by Oncer993



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, They love each other, but they can't quite be together, clairedevil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Oncer993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fisk is locked away. Matt shows up at Claire's doorstep and despite trying to convince herself that they can't be together, she invites him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherish the moment

Matt’s lips twitched into a lopsided grin. His unfocused eyes glanced over in Claire’s direction before locking in on her face. It was _so_ eerie; how he could look at her although he didn't possess the ability to see.

“Claire?”

She covered her mouth to bite back the laughter before answering him, “Yeah?”

“What was that?”

“What was _what_?” He heard her phone slide onto the nightstand

“I’m blind not deaf you know?” he reminded her as he rolled onto to his side.

Claire shifted the sheets so that she could turn over on her side too to face him.

“Honestly Matt Murdock, I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re going on about.” She reached out and ran her fingers through his dark brown hair. He sighed contently, but he wasn’t ready to let her off the hook just yet, not that easy anyway.

“It’s a sin to lie.”

“Oh how holy you’ve gotten all of a sudden. Need I remind you what we did last night?” She smirked at him although she knew he couldn’t see it.

Matt tsked as he grabbed her hand that had been caressing his scalp.  

“I heard _it_. The camera go off. Why’d you take a picture of me?” Matt whispered as brought he pulled her body closer to his.

“I don’t know.” She shrugged her shoulder.

“Tell me, Claire.”

“I…it’s silly.” She laughed despite her rapidly beating heart.

Matt knew there was something else she wasn’t saying. It wasn’t just how fast her heart was beating. Her voice was also wavering.

“Claire,” He kissed her cheek.

She closed her eyes. It was just a picture. A stupid picture she snapped after he had woken up. She had thought it’d go unnoticed because who the hell is so alert when they wake up? Plus, she had turned the flash off. She should have known better to doubt his enhanced senses.

“I wanted to know this was real. You and me, this moment…” She whispered with a shaky breath.

Matt raised his head and again looked at her as if he still had his sense of sight.

“This _is_ real. I’m right here with you. Do you think there’s anywhere else I’d rather be?”

Claire had never before been more grateful that Matt was blind. She hid behind her tough exterior and nonchalant attitude, which was easier to do when he couldn't see her expressions. Matt was still able to read her as if she was a page of braille though. If he could see her, so close to tears, then she might have lost it. 

“Not right now no, but what about when something else happens? Another fire that you’re convinced you have to put out?”

“Fisk is locked up. Whatever else happens,” he released a deep sigh, “We’ll figure it out. All I want right now is you.”

Claire knew it was stupid to think he’d hang up his suit for good, for her. To think that they could have a real life together. But didn’t she deserve more than that? Would a few stolen moments ever be enough for her?

“Right now,” she repeated as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. 

“I didn’t mean it like that, Claire.” Matt’s brows furrowed and his lips turned downward in a frown.

He needed her to know that this wasn’t meaningless to him. He cherished her and their moments together, but he had a responsibility to the city as well.

“You know I care about you.”

“I care about you too.” Claire smiled sadly at him.

She decided to drop the conversation; it had already got heavier than she intended. She’d enjoy their morning together. Tomorrow and whatever else that lie ahead, well like Matt said, they’d deal with it then.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was supposed to be sweet and fluffy, but I guess my mind had other plans once I started to write. Sorry!


End file.
